


My Best friend's Boyfriend's Best friend

by Y0_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: “Wh-Where are your pants?” A stunned Ron asked.“Pants aren’t a part of the plan.”





	My Best friend's Boyfriend's Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not brit picked

Ron poked at his grilled chicken as he looked at the couple across the room in disgust.

“I think it’s already dead, Ron. You can stop stabbing it now.” Hermione said before sitting down next to him.

Ron looked at his plate and it looked like he had tried to commit homicide on the roasted poultry.

He pushed the dish away. For once in his life, he didn’t feel hungry.

He turned to Hermione and smiled. She looked beautiful as always. Milky dark skin that seemed to glow in the pink lace dress she was wearing. Her wavy curls fell around her face like a waterfall. Her dark brown eyes shining brighter than amber.

It was moments like this where he wondered if the two of them should give it another shot.

But then Hermione frowned at him as if she instantly recognized what he was thinking, and he immediately let the thought go.

She was right. They were better off as friends.

“Why are you over here by yourself, looking sourer than a packet of sour apple bites?”

“Cause my best friend is getting married to the devil,” Ron said as looked back at the couple across the room.

Harry and Draco paid attention to none of the guests at their engagement party, they only had eyes for each other. Draco set in Harry lap, showering kisses on his face as their ring bearing hand clasped against one another.

Hermione sighed.

“You have to get over this.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Ron!”

“He's a Malfoy, Hermione,” Ron said raising voice loud enough to show that he was angry, but not too loud for the ‘happy couple’ to hear, “Yeah, I get it. He didn’t really have much of a choice during the war but that doesn’t negate all the horrible things he did to us in Hogwarts.”

Pity appeared on Hermione's face and it made him angrier. He hated when she looked at him like that whenever he expressed any emotion. He felt like a child being patronized for not being able to understand his own mental state.

“You seemed perfectly fine when they were dating.”

“Yes, because I assumed Harry was just on the rebound after his shitty break up with Ginny. I didn’t think him and the ferret were actually going to ‘live happily ever after’.”

Hermione got up from the table and gave Ron a sympathetic kiss on the cheek. It should have pissed Ron off more but he could tell that she was being sincere this time.

“Like it or not, Draco makes Harry happy and if he's really your best friend, then you will learn to get used to them being together.”

Ron grunted.

“Draco isn’t that bad anymore. You should try to get to know him.”

“Maybe when hell freezes over.”

Hermione sighed and then left.

Minutes passed and Ron continued to sulk in the corner of the room as everybody else at the party enjoyed themselves, acting as if there weren’t celebrating one of the worst ideas in history.

He feels someone sit next to him. He thinks it Hermionie at first, coming back to give him another ‘talk’. However, when he turns to look at the person beside him, he sees... Blaise?

“Hi,” Blaise said, with a smile on his handsome face.

“Uh... hi,” Ron responded hesitantly.

Ron didn’t know how to react around Blaise. Every time the man was around him, which was a lot since he was best friends with the ferret, his body felt... funny. 

At first, he thought it was anger. The emotion Ron knew the best. Plus, Blaise was a Slytherin and Draco’s friend, so he should have plenty of reasons to dislike him. But... he didn’t.

Blaise of a snob in Hogwarts but other than that he didn’t really treat any of them badly. In fact, Ron would say that presently he’s been quite nice. 

When the group which unfortunately now included Draco and his friends, hung out at the local pub after work, Blaise would always be the first one to say hi to him. He often would even save him a sit. He also gave him the most expensive gifts during his birthday and Christmas despite them being nothing more than casual friends.

“So who spit in your cauldron cake,” Blaise said with a voice so smooth and deep that Ron could feel it inside his chest.

The funny feeling was happening in his stomach again. Ron stared at Blaise’s face and felt his turning red.

Maybe what he was feeling was jealousy? Blaise was a gorgeous man. Rich umber skin, high cheekbones, fit body. The only thing Ron had going for him was that he was tall and could probably be used as a nightlight due to how pale he was.

“Weasely?”

“Oh, sorry,” Ron said as he snapped out of his daze, “I’m fine, really.”

“Tell that to the piece of chicken over there.”

Ron sighed.

“Look, I don’t want to offend you or anything... but I don’t think Draco is right for Harry.”

“Harry cares about his friends, and doing the right thing, and giving back to the community. Draco, on the other hand…”

“Is a Slytherin?”

“Exactly.” Ron choked as he realized what he just implied.

“Not that I think all Slytherins are bad just….”

Blaise smiled and for some reason, it made the funny feeling in Ron's stomach go into overdrive. There was something mischievous yet alluring about it.

“So, you don’t think the two should get married.”

“No,” Ron said hesitantly.

“Then let’s do something about it.”

“What!” 

“You don’t think they should be together, so let's break them up.”

What Blaise was saying sounded like music to Ron’s ear but surely he was hearing wrong.

“Draco’s your friend. Why would you want to break them up?”

“I’m a Slytherin, remember? If I see an opportunity that allows me to get what I want then I take it, no matter how underhanded it may be.

Ron thought it over and his eyes widen in realization.

“Oh! You don’t want Harry and Draco together either.”

That same smile. That same funny feeling.

“Sure,” Blaise said after a few moments of silence.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Ron said with a grin on his face.

He’ll not only prove Hermionie wrong but he’ll also save his friend from an unhappy marriage. This was going to work out great.  
\---  
Ron arrived at the restaurant feeling extremely out of the place. 

The building was so fancy. Chandeliers on the wall, people dressed up in expensive suits and gowns, someone outside even offered to valet his broom, whatever the hell that meant.

“Can I help you, sir?” The host asked with disdain laced throughout his voice.

“Um, yes. I’m here to see Mr. Zabini.” Ron said nervously.

“You?” The host said as he looked him up and down.

Ron now regretted putting on the nearest crumpled up garment on his bedroom floor.

“Yes, him.”

Blaise was behind the host, glaring at him, but Ron barely paid attention to his face. He was too distracted by what the man was wearing.

He was in a dark blue suit. It was cut to precision, bold across his wide shoulders, gentle lines around his fit waist. He didn’t just look like he belonged here, he looked like he owned the place.

“Uh, yes..” The now pale face and stuttering host said, “Let me take you both to your seat-”

“Don’t bother,” Blaise said sharply. He then looked at Ron and his face instantly soften. “Please follow me.”

Ron followed Blaise deeper into the restaurant. The further in they went, the more he felt like he didn’t belong.

“Did we have to meet up here?” Ron finally asked. “My wardrobe concise mostly of clothes that are appropriated for going to pubs and quidditch games, not fancy places like this.”

“Nonsense. You look lovely as always.”

“What?”

“What?” 

Ron looked at Blaise in confusion. Blaise just looked back at him with a neutral expression. Had he just misheard him?

“Here’s our table.”

Ron froze mid-walk.

“Are you... sure?”

The table was far away from the rest of the guest. It was covered in rose petals and golden silverware. There was also a huge red velvet curtain around the table that seemed to be put there for privacy.

“It was the only table they had left,” Blaise said cooly.

“Oh, okay.”

Ron sat down and Blaise followed suit. The waiter came by and took their order.

“So, what’s the plan,” Ron asked once the waiter left.

“Well first, we need to gather information,” Blaise said while scooting closer to Ron. “We need to figure out all their likes and dislikes. Once we know all that we’ll have the ammunition we need to tear them apart.”

“That makes sense.”

“Yes, it does.” Blaise grinned, “So tell me, What’s Harry’s favorite color?”

“Red.”

“And yours.”

Ron stared at Blaise in confusion.

“Mines?”

“Yes.”

“Uh... black.”

“Hmm... I see.” Blaise then took out a small notepad and quill from his breast pocket and began writing.

“Harry’s favorite animal?”

“Griffins.”

“Yours?”

“Cats.”

“Interesting” Blaise said as he once again started writing on his notepad.

“Your favorite treat?”

“Flaming Christmas pudding, but Harry likes treacle tarts.” Ron noticed that Blaise was already writing on his notepad before he had even mentioned Harry’s favorite treat.

“Your favorite band?”

“The Weird Sisters.”

“Your favorite quidditch team?”  
“The Chudley Cannons.”

“Your favorite board game?”

“Chess.”

“Okay now this question is very important,” Blaise said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “If someone wanted to confess their attraction to you, what would be the best method to go about doing that?”

“I-,” Ron paused. “Blaise?”

“Yes,” Blaise responded, his attention fully on Ron.

“These questions seem to be more focus on me rather than Harry, don’t you think?”

Blaise paused for a moment but then he smiled.

“Well, of course, they are. You're his friend which means you two share similar interests.”

“Yes, but we’re not the same person.”

“Trust me on this, Ron. It’s a physiological thing.”

“Phy-cee-lo-what?”

“The more I learn about you, the more I learn about Harry. In fact, I’ll probably learn more about him than talking to him myself.”

“Are you sure?” Ron said, still confused.

“Absolutely. Remember, I was once in the Slug Club.”

If there was one thing Ron learned from dating Hermione, it was to never question a smart person.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Blaise let out a sigh that sounded like relief.

“Now back to my last question.”

Ron spent that entire evening talking about his self and gorging on fine food. He felt guilty at first, especially with how expensive everything was, but Blaise insisted he ate to his heart content. He would pay for everything.

“Wow, I think for the first time in forever, I’m full,” Ron said as he patted his bloating belly.

He then looked over to Blaise who had barely touched his plate. Thinking back on it now the man hadn’t eaten that much. Just asked about Ron’s interest and even spoon-fed the ginger some of his own dessert to see if he would like it. No wonder the man was so sculpted, Ron was a pig in comparison.

“I got a lot of info here but I think we will need more research.”

“Research?”

“Yes, we need to understand their relationship. The better we understand it the better chance we have a tearing it apart.” Blaise explained, “It probably also would help if either of us had been in any serious relationships of our own but c’est la vie.”

“Hey! I’ve been in serious relationships.” Ron defended

“The erratic fangirl from sixth year and your Hogwarts sweetheart barely counts.”

“Well... what about you?” Ron retorted, “You’re telling me with your looks, you’re somehow single.”

“My looks,” Blaise said, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

Ron felt Blaise’s thigh press against his, the room suddenly felt hotter, and that damn feeling was back again.

“Tell me, Ron. Do you find me attractive?”

Ron's throat went dry.

“I-I do.. don’t try fishing for compliments.” Ron spluttered out, “Don’t pretend like you weren’t one of the most popular boys back in Hogwarts.”

Blaise’s thigh slid away from him. For a second, Ron swore he saw a look of disappointment on the Slytherin’s face.

“No, I’ve never been in a real relationship.” Blaise confessed, “I enjoy the occasional hookup but nothing serious. Seeing how my mother’s ‘past’ relationships... worked out, kind of turn me off to the idea of having one.”

“Oh,” Ron said solemnly.

Ron remembers hearing the rumors about Blaise’s mom in school, hell he hears them even now. Any fatherly figure he could have possibly had growing up... dead. No one could ever decide if it was a curse or Mrs. Zabini was taking them out herself. Either way, Ron imagined having seven fathers die on you suddenly would leave a bad impression on anyone when it came to ‘love’ and ‘marriage’.

“However,” Blase said, “There was one person I would have like to give a go with.”

“Really? Who?”

“A hotheaded redhead from Hogwarts. He was cute, loyal to his friends, and a played a mean game of quidditch,”

“What position and house did he play for?”

“Keeper and Gryffindor.”

“I was a keeper for Gryffindor!” Ron exclaimed, “Maybe I knew him?”

“Hmm…” Blaise finally said after an awkward moment of silence.

“Did you ever ask him out?”

“No. His friends and my friends didn’t get along. If there was even a chance of us getting together, it would cause hell amongst are social groups.”

Blaise sounded wistful as he recounted his long lost love. For some reason. it made Ron feel... angry? No! It was jealousy! This is what jealousy felt like. He was upset that a person could mean so much to Blaise but... but why?

“He ended up marrying some girl, but I promised myself if it didn’t work out and if we ever met again, then I would confess to him.”

“Did it work out? Did you ever meet again?” Ron asked as he tried to keep the green-eyed monster down.

Blaise smiled.  
“We should make a plan for the shower.”

“What?”  
\---  
“Who has a beach theme shower?” Ron complained as he tried blocking the sun out of his face.

All his family and friends were running around on the sand or playing in the ocean, while Ron just sulked on a towel as the sun beat angrily down on his body.

“Ron, I’m here.”

Ron looked towards where he had heard Blaise’s voice and nearly swallowed his tongue once he saw him.

“Blaise, what the hell are you wearing!?”

The man was naked! Well... he really wasn’t but he might as well be.

His sculpted chest, strong thighs, and muscular arms were all out in the open for everyone to see. The only thing that was keeping him from committing a crime, was a very thin, very short, piece of fabric that hugged tightly around his groin. To make things worse, the tiny piece of scrap was black... his favorite color.

“You like? It’s a bikini.” Blaise said animately, appearing excited by Ron’s reaction to his swimwear.

“B-B-Bikini?”

“Yeah, they make them for men, too.” Blaise eyes then slowly trailed up and down Ron’s body.

Funny feeling. Funny feeling.

“If you want.” Blaise said, his voice sounding husky suddenly, “I could buy you a pair.”

“N-No! I would look ridiculous.”

“Oh, so you think I look silly.” Blaise said, pretending to be bruised by Ron’s words.

“What!? No! You look…” Ron looked at the ‘swimwear’ again and blush when he noticed the huge bulge the front of the fabric. He wondered if that how it was when limp what did it look like when it was hard.

“Ron?” Blaise said, there was now a huge grin on his face.  
“I-I mean, y-you look amazing in it, but I would like a fool,” Ron stuttered

“Hmm, low self-esteem,” Blaise muttered to himself. “I will have to fix that.”

“What?”

“Nevermind, look what I got.”

Blaise held up an ear.

“Please tell me that isn’t George’s?”

“No, well sort of, it came from Wizard Wheezes.”

“The extendable ears,” Ron remembered.

“Yeah, I put the other ear next to Harry and Draco. We can listen on to their conversation and get an idea of what their relationship is like.”

Blaise sat down on the towel next to Ron, and Ron tried his best not to look at the man’s ‘bikini’.

Ron grabbed the ear and began listening.

In the distance, Harry and Draco were lying underneath a huge umbrella, their hand wrapped around one another.

“Who has a beach theme shower?”

Ron wanted to respond in agreement but stop himself once he realized the voice he wanted to agree with belong to Draco.

“Come on you, you love it,” spoke Harry.

“No, I don’t. I sunburn so easily.”

“What are they talking about?”

Ron felt his cock twitch as he felt Blaise words brush against his neck and ear.

“Ugh... nothing much. Just sunburn.” Ron spluttered.

“I see,” Blaise said while nodding his head, he then paused.

“Do you have sunscreen on?”

“On the places I could get at. My back was hard to reach though.”

Blaise eyes then shine brighter than a kid looking at a Christmas tree.

“Can I... get you back for you?” Blaise nearly begged.

“Sure,” Ron said before handing him his sunscreen and lying down on the towel.

“Well, if you hate beaches, why did you pick Bermuda for our honeymoon?”

Ron resisted letting out a moan as he felt Blaise’s hand massage sunscreen onto his back.

“There is other stuff to do there besides going to the beach.”

“Hey, you’re tense back here,” Blaise said. His voice suddenly lower. “Look like you can use a massage as well.”

Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Blaise knead into a sensitive knot on his back.

“Besides, I had my hopes up that you would keep me so ‘busy’ that I wouldn’t even have time to leave our hotel.”

“Merlin, that feels good.” Ron moaned as Blaise continued to massage his back

“Does it?” came Blaise’s husky reply.

“Oh, is that so.” Harry chuckled.

Ron was barely paying attention to Harry’s and Draco’s conversation. His mind was too focused on the magic Blaise was doing to his back.

Blaise's hands were large, warm, and calloused. They ease his strained muscles in a matter of minutes.

“Why wait until our honeymoon? Why not get started now?”

Ron heard a moan, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the ear or from him. Blaise’s hands felt so good he was seeing stars.

“Fuck, Blaise!” Ron groaned as the man kneaded away at another sensitive spot.  
“That’s the plan,” Blaise rasped.

Ron felt that funny feeling again but this time it was heading south and making itself known fast.

Realizing what was happening, Ron shot up off the ground like a cat who had just got hit with water.

“Ron?” Blaise asked. He looked confused and worried but there was also something dark and heated behind those brown eyes.

“I-I need to go the bathroom,” Ron said as he desperately tried to cover his tenting swim trunks with his hand. 

He then ran off, looking for the nearest porter pottie where he could ‘relieve’ himself in.  
\---  
It surprised Ron at how well the rehearsal dinner was going. The Weasely’s and the Malfoy’s relationship with one another has always been ‘tense’ but with Lucius in jail, it seems all that tension has just evaporated.

With the ‘head’ of the household gone, that just left Narcissa, who without Lucius, was an absolute delight to be around. Draco was still an ass, however, despite whatever one else may think.

“Hi,” Blaise said while offering Ron a glass of butterbeer.

“Hi,” Ron said as he took the glass.

He still didn’t understand why his body responded like that the other day. Yes, Blaise had magic fingers but he shouldn’t have gotten a hard-on from it.

“Sorry, about the other day.” Ron apologized. “I just... um... really had to go.”

“No, harm done.” Blaise said with a smile.

At least the feeling was back in his stomach this time.

“Did you find out anything interesting after I left?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Blaise bemoaned, “Apparently the love birds wanted to get started on their honeymoon early and I was not eavesdropping on to that.”

“I swear those two are like animals in heat.” Ron grimaced.

“But all is not lost.” Blaise encouraged, “This dinner will allow us another chance to survey their relationship. Keep an eye out on them during the rehearsal. Look for any weak spots in their foundation.”

And so Ron did. He tracks the two all night but couldn’t spot any rockiness in their relationship. Draco was attentive and Harry was nurturing. They made clever and witty banters with each other. And the physical affection they had for one another was grossly abundant.

“Come on, no couple is that perfect.” Ron said bitterly before chugging his butterbeer.

“Your family is lovely,” Blaise said absentmindedly 

“Hmm.” Ron looked to where Blaise was staring and saw his sister and brothers chatting and playing with each other.

“They’re all right, I guess.” Ron shrugged, “I mean, I would get hit by a bus for them but I wouldn’t sit next to them on it.”

“It must be nice being raised in such a big family.” Blaise said wistfully, “All that love and support.”

Ron thought back to the conversation they had had in the restaurant a few days ago. Not only did Blaise not have a father, but he didn’t have any siblings either, and something told him that Mrs. Zabini may have not been all that nurturing while growing up.

“You know, during the holidays, you could join us... I mean, if you want.”

Blaise turned to look at him, hope and happiness clearly shown on his face. 

The feeling felt warm now and so did Ron’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. In fact, I’ll ask mum right now.”

Ron walked into the kitchen with Blaise following close after. Ron found his mother cutting vegetable on the counter. She was preparing more food for the rehearsal or maybe even the wedding.

“Mum, would it be okay for Blaise to join us for the holidays,” Ron tried to ask casually, though it sounded more like a desperate plea.

“Of course, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, not evening bothering to raise her head up. “We always have room for another chair.”

“See,” Ron said with a pleased look on his face.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I really care for your son, so I’m glad to be accepted into your family... events.” Blaise quickly added the last part.

Ron's eyes widen when he heard that Blaise cared for him. He thought they were just casual friends but now looking back on it, he could see them being something more. Something like... close friends or maybe even best friends.

“Glad to be accepted?” Mrs. Weasely stopped cutting.

She looks wide eyed at Ron and then to Blaise and then back at Ron again.

“Ron, you didn’t tell me you were-”

“He hasn’t realized it yet.” Blaise quickly spoke.

“Oh! I see.” Mrs. Weasley took off her apron and stared critically at Blaise.

Ron didn’t understand why but he felt like the mood of the room had suddenly shifted.

“So... you and my son are... friends?”

“Yes,” Blaise said while straightening his back.

“What’s your current job?”

“I’m an entrepreneur.” Blaise responded, “I own several shops across the world, some even in knockturn alley.”

“Oooh, an entrepreneur!” Mrs. Weasley chirped “Very nice, Ronald.”

“Thanks?” Ron said, sounding deeply confused.

“What’s your academic background?” Mrs. Weasley continued.

“Would have graduated at the head of my class, if it hadn’t been for Hermione.”

“Do you plan on having any kids? I want many grandchildren, you know?”

“What does that have to do with-”

“Shh, Ronald.” Mrs.Weasley hushed. “Can’t you see Mr. Zabini and I are talking. Well?”

“Yes, I hope to have two or three.”

“Final question, why do you... care for my son?”

“He's loyal, brave, caring, fun, cute.”

Ron felt his face get redder with each trait Blaise listed off as the reasons why he wanted to be his friend.

“Honestly, I could go on all day if you want me to Mrs. Weasley.” Blaise finished.

Mrs. Weasely smiled.

“Fine. I accept. Arthur! Get in here!”

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen. His hair was almost completely gone by now but he still was his usual chipper self.

“Arthur, Mr. Zabini here is Ron’s ‘friend’. He says he cares greatly about our son and is glad to be ‘a part of the family’. What do you think about that?”

Mr. Weasely grabbed a piece of cut cucumber off the counter before eating and looking at the two men before him.

“The more friends the better, I say.”

“Arthur…” Mrs. Weasley sighed.

“I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” said Blaise  
\---  
The bachelor party was unique in that Ron has never encountered a bachelor party where the couple had it together. There was also the fact that the party contained both male and female strippers since Harry was bi, but that probably was for the best since their group of friends was about as straight as a bowl of ramen noodles.

The only person who looked upset about it was Draco, who was glaring at every stripper that even breathe near Harry.

“Hey, Red. Want a dance?” asked a dancer in nothing but a leather g-string.  
“N-No thank you,” Ron said while shying away.

“Are you sure?” spoke another dancer. This one had pasties on her nipples and literal pieces of string that covered up her nether region. “Golden boys paying. We can make it a double dance.”

Ron tried backing away, but the dancers persisted.

“He’s not interested.” Came Blaise’s voice from behind him.

The strippers frowned but went away.

Ron turned towards Blaise. The man was frowning but quickly change his expression once he saw Ron looking at him.

“Thank you,” said Ron.

“No problem. Most strippers aren’t that aggressive.”

“Most strippers?” Ron asked, feeling the green eye monster appearing once again. “Do you hang around strippers a lot?”

“Not a lot but sometimes... if it what my friends want to do that night.”

“Oh.”

“Does that... bother you?” Blaise asked with a mischevious grin on his face.

“What? No! Why would it bother me?” Ron attempted to brush off, “It’s your life, you’re allowed to do whatever you want with it. Besides it not like we’re... dating,”

Ron wished a hole in the ground would just appear and swallow him whole. He didn’t understand why he was acting so weird, why he had been acting so weird this entire week

Every time he was around Blaise he just felt... things.

“Anyway, what are we going to do about Harry and Draco?” Ron said, hoping to change the subject. “The wedding is almost here and we’ve yet to break them up.”

As if on cue, Draco storms out of the room with a worried Harry following closely behind him. 

“Uh oh, look like one of strippers got too handsy with one of our grooms.” The obnoxious DJ joked over the speaker.

“Looks like it’s already been done for us.” Blaise said in shock.

“You think they are breaking up?” Ron asked, barely able to contain the glee in his voice.

“Maybe, follow them to make sure.”

“Huh?”

“If they are having a fight, then go join it.” Blaise explained, “Side with Harry, make the argument two against one. Once Draco see Harry picking his friends over him, he’ll have to break the whole thing off.”

“Wow! Great idea.” Ron said in awe, “You really are a Slytherin.”

“Thanks for the compliment. Now go.” Blaise said before slapping his butt.

Ron blushed but shook it off. He didn’t have time to think about the feeling right now, he had a job to do.

Ron didn’t know where the two had run off to. The venue they were in was big and had so many rooms. 

“Harry…”

Ron perked up after hearing what sounded like Draco’s voice.

“I’m sorry.”

Ron followed the voices into a dark secluded room. He was about to flick on the light but froze when he saw the two figures body illuminated by one of the room’s windows.

They were not breaking up.

Draco’s shirt was wide open and his pants were pooled around his ankles. His face was flushed and leaning against the wall as Harry left a trail of kisses down his chest.

“Harry…” Draco moaned.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said in between kisses. “You know the only person I want is you.”

Harry then grabbed a hold of Draco harden cock and swallowed it until his nose was buried in the men’s blond curls.

Ron let out a gasp, but it was covered by Draco who moans quickly filled the room.

“Harry! Harry!.” Draco repeats the men’s name like a chant as Harry continues to deep throat him.

Ron's mouth feels dry, his cock hardens. He knows he should leave now but he just can’t. It’s like he froze to the spot, unable to do anything but watch his friend suck off his worst enemy.

Draco grabs a hold of Harry’s hair and begins to face fuck him. There is no resistance from Harry if anything he seems encouraged by it and starts sucking harder and faster.

“Merlin, your mouth.” Draco moans.

The blond thrust a few more time into Harry’s mouth before letting out an orgasm that echoed throughout the room.

Harry’s head stills as he swallows the man’s release. Once spent, he let the now softening cock out of his mouth.

Harry slowly kiss his way up to the blond’s face.

“I love you,” said Harry

“I love you, too,” Draco responds back.

They then started kissing each other furiously, getting ready to start round two.

Finally, Ron feels his legs again. He turns around and slowly walks his way back to the bachelor room.

He was in awe by what he had just seen. Hermione was right, Harry and Draco were in love and there was nothing he could do about it. But oddly enough, Ron wasn’t upset about it. 

No, instead he was upset that he would never be able to find a love like theirs. Where would he find a person attentive like Draco and nurturing like Harry? Who would ever find him funny? Would he ever have that raw sexual attraction with someone?

“So, how did it go?” Blaise asked after Ron had just entered the room.

Ron remained silent and just stared at the men.

“Ron?” Blaise said, now sounding worried.

Blaise was so beautiful. So smart and funny. Ron wished someone like Blaise would fall in love with him.

Like in a daze, Ron walked closer to Blaise.

“Is everything okay?” Blaise asked, sounding more worried,

Blaise's lips were plumped. Ron wondered how they would feel wrapped around him, wondered how it would feel to kiss them.

“Ron…” Blaise no longer sounded worried. This time his voice was low and raspy.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other. All Ron would have to do is lift his head up and…

“Look like the happy couple is back.” The Dj yelled into the mic.

This snapped Ron out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly turned around and saw Harry and Draco standing in the doorway, looking completely disheveled, their appearance clueing everybody in the room on what they were up to.

“Ron…”

Ron turned around to see Blaise staring him with a look of longing and confusion.

“I... I need to go.” And in a blink, Ron apparated out of the room.  
\---  
At the luncheon, there was enough food to feed a village and yet, for the second time in his life, Ron wasn’t hungry.

He was full enough as it was already. Full of thoughts about feelings and Blaise. Why did he feel so weird every time the man was in his vicinity? What did those feelings mean?

“Ron, we need to talk,” Harry said as he sat down at the table.

“Huh?” Ron said, snapping out his thoughts.

“It’s about you and Blaise.”

“Blaise?! Is he here?” Ron said as he frantically scanned the room. He didn’t know what to do if he saw the man especially after running out on him during the party but he still wanted to see him.

“No... his not.” Harry said hesitantly, “Ron, are you and Blaise dating?”

“Dating?!” Ron exclaimed, “N-No we aren’t dating.”

“Are you sure? The two of you have been hanging around each other a lot lately.”

“Well seeing as how our best friends our too busy with each other, I guess we decided to be each other’s best friend.”

“That’s all you two are. Friends?”

“Yes.”

“So, I guess I have nothing to worry about,” Harry said, sounding relieved.

“Worry about?” Ron questioned.

“Yeah, Blaise was kind of a bad egg in Hogwarts and I didn’t want someone like that hooking up with one of my friends.”

“Bad egg!?” Ron said, getting defensive. “He was a bit of a snob but he wasn’t nearly as big of git as your boyfriend.”

“My fiancee.” Harry glowered, “Stop calling him my boyfriend. He’s my fiancee and soon will be my husband, no matter how much you may hate it.”

“But he’s such a prick, Harry. Why can’t you see that?”

“No, he was a prick and now his not. If you actually gave him a chance instead of talking shit about-”

“So, I can’t talk about Draco but it okay for you to talk about Blaise?” 

“Blaise may not have bothered us much, but I know he used to pick on a lot of the other Gryffindors.”

“Use to,” Ron stressed. “I don’t understand why I have to give your b-fiancee a chance, but you can’t give my…”

“Your?” Harry urged.

“F-Friend a chance” Ron quickly sputtered out.

“You’re right.” Harry sighed, “I know little about Blaise. Maybe he has changed. But if I give him a chance, then that means you must give Draco a chance too.”

“...”

“Ron!”

“Fine.” Ron groaned.

“I don’t even know why I worried about you two dating anyway,” Harry laughed, “Draco told me that Blaise seems to only go after a specific type. Said he was a morosexual or something.”

“Morosexual? What’s that?” 

“Don’t know.” Harry confessed, “Every time I asked Draco to explain it, he says he can’t because he’s one too.”  
\---  
It was the night before the wedding and Ron couldn’t sleep. 

He wanted to blame it on the fact that his best friend was about to get married to the worst person ever, but he soon realized that wasn’t it. It was Blaise. He still hadn’t seen the man since the bachelor party. He was worried that the man was angry at or him or thought him as a weirdo for keep disappearing on him at random.

Just then a memo slid underneath his hotel door and flew into his room. A part of him hope it was from Harry canceling the wedding, but he knew that would be too good to be true.

He opened the memo and his eyes widen in shock.  
\---

Come to my room. I know how to break them up. Room 302

-Blaise  
\---  
Ron knocked on the door. He was curious about Blaise’s plan but more importantly happy to see that the man wasn’t upset with him.

The door open.

“Hey, Bla-” Ron’s jaw drops. “A-Are you covered in oil?”

“Yes, coconut oil.” Blaise grinned

“Wh-Where are your pants?” A stunned Ron asked.

“Pants aren’t a part of the plan.”

“I-I-I,”

“Come in and I’ll explain everything.”

Ron walked into the room and desperately tries not to stare at the oil-covered brown adonis in nothing more than a thong, he fails.

After shutting the door, Blaise turned to look at Ron.

“I’m going to seduce, Harry.”

The feeling was back and this time it made him feel sick.

“Wh-What?” Ron asked hoping he had heard wrong.

“I got the idea from the bachelor party.” Blaise explained, “Draco was pissed when he saw that stripper touch Harry. Imagine how upset he would be if he caught Harry fucking his best friend.”

“Yes... but you’re going to fuck him?” Ron could feel his heartbreaking, why was it breaking?

“That’s the only way this will work,” Blaise said casually.

“H-How do you know Harry will even be attracted to you?” 

“Do you really think he could resist this?” Blaise said while gesturing at his body.

Ron resisted licking his lips. Blaise did look quite tempting.

“So, you’ll stay here and I’ll come back in an hour and tell you how it went.”

“An hour?” Ron croaked

“Yeah, got to make sure I leave a lasting impression.” Blaise winked.

“I can’t let you do this,” Ron shouted.

“Why? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes, but… Draco would hate you forever.”

“Slytherin relationships are complicated, Ron,” Blaise said as he put on a robe. “My mom’s is still friends with the women who killed her first husband, which I’m grateful for since grandma’s cookies are the best. Anyway, I’ll give it a year and Draco and I will be best friends again.”

Blaise walked towards the door.

“Please! Don’t do this!” Ron was begging now. The feeling in his stomach was getting worse.

“I get it.” Blaise sighed, “You’re a Gryffindor and your whole honor and loyalty thing is finally starting to get to you. Just try to fight that down. Once I get this over with, you’ll be thanking me.”

Blaise was closer to the door now.

“Blaise... you... can’t…” Ron was starting to feel tears forming now.

“Sorry, Ron.” Blaise’s back was now turned towards him, “Unless you can give me one solid reason why I shouldn’t go upstairs and bang golden boy’s brains out, I’m not stopping.”

Ron didn’t understand why Blaise was so stuck on this plan? Why he was so persisted? Then he remembered what Blaise had said days ago. He’ll take whatever opportunity to get what he wanted, no matter how underhanded. What if all this time he wanted Harry? That why he was so gun-ho to try to break the two up. If Blaise goes upstairs, he’ll not only lose his best friend but he’ll lose Blaise who he... he likes... he’s in…. Blaise…

Blaise grabs hold of the doorknob.

“You can’t go because I love you!”

It comes out like a waterfall and hit him like a rocket. The funny feeling, his emotions, seeing Harry and Draco together. It all made sense now. He was in love with Blaise.

For a moment, the room was silent.

“Finally…” Blaise let go of the doorknob and turned around.

Ron swallowed. Blaise looked like he was on the prowl and the man felt like he was a steak dinner.

“Draco was right, I really have a thing for the obtuse.” Blaise dropped his robe and slowly walked towards Ron.

“Obtuse?” Ron squeaked

“You really thought we would break those two love birds apart. They’ve been playing footsie with each other since first year.”

Next went the thong and Ron’s face went bright red. It was already so big and yet it was still growing.

“This entire week, I wanted nothing more than to pull you to side and ravish your entire body, obliviousness and all. Clothes! Off!”

Ron did what he was told without hesitation. In a matter of seconds, his pajamas were on the floor. He stood there naked, his erection bobbing in the air.

“I couldn’t tell if you were really that dense or just one of the greatest tease on the planet.”

His face was now mere inches away from Ron. The redhead resisted letting out a moan as he felt the head of Blaise’s cock brush against his.

“But it doesn’t matter. I have you now and I’m going to enjoy every single minute of it.” 

“Wait!” said Ron, “Does this mean you like me?”

Blaise let out a heated growl before pushing his lips against Ron’s. Ron let out a surprised gasp and soon his mouth was filled with the other’s tongue.

The two continued to kiss, even as they collapsed on the bed. Their hands desperately moved across each other flesh as their cocks slid against one another.

“But what about the boy from Hogwarts?” Ron panted, finally deciding he needed air.

“Merlin, why is it always the cute ones.”

Instead of answering his questions, Blaise began stroking his cock.

“Ah! Blaise!”

If Ron thought Blaise’s hands felt like magic on his back, it was nothing compared to what they felt like wrapped around his length. His grip was tight yet slid up and down his cock with ease. Blaise’s thumb massaged the head of Ron’s cock while he used his free hand to rub the man’s sack.

“Shit! Blaise... Ah! Ngh!... I can’t,”

Ron felt like he was about to explode and all just from a simple handjob  
.  
“Tsk tsk tsk.”

Blaise’s hand stopped and Ron nearly screamed. He had been so close.

“I waited too long for this.” Blaise rasped, “Your first climax with me will not be from my hand.”

Blaise took both of his hands off Ron’s cock causing the man to let out a pitiful whine. Blaise grabbed the body of coconut oil off the nightstand. He then looked at Ron with a serious expression on his face.

“I need to know how you want this to happen.” asked Blaise “Do you want to enter me or…”

Ron looked at Blaise’s cock. It was thick, long, and reddening with each passing second. It looked intimidating, but…

“I want you inside me.”

“Fuck.” Blaise moaned, “You can’t just... say something like that. I know this is your first time with a man.”

“First time ever.” Ron corrected.

Blaise's eyes widen.

“But Lavender... Hermionie?”

“Now who the one who’s dense.” Ron said with a smirk, “Do you really think I would have let Lavender anywhere near my cock with how wacky she was? Our relationship was over before Hermione and I could even have the ‘So when should we have sex’ talk.”

“Merlin, Ron. Had I known I would have put out some candles or music or... something,”

“I don’t need candles or music... just you.”

“You may be thick but when you want something, you sure go after it don’t you?” Blaise said, his gaze once again turning heated.

“Sound like we make the perfect couple,” Ron smirked

“Oh, I’m definitely going to enjoy this relationship.”

Blaise spread Ron’s legs apart and placed them on his shoulders. He coated three of his fingers in oil, before placing one digit inside the man’s ass.

Ron would admit it felt foreign at first, not use to something coming in instead of out, but it didn’t feel that bad. The second finger was added and then slowly the third.

Ron let out a low hiss as he felt his ass stretching from the ministrations.

“Relax,” Blaise cooed, “Push against them,”

Ron did and slowly the burning sensation lessened. He then felt the fingers brush against something inside him that caused him to see white.

“Fuck! Blaise!” Ron moaned.

“Hmm?” Blaise teased as he continued hitting that spot.

“Ah…. ngh... I’m going to-oh, Merlin!”

“You're ready,”

Blaise’s fingers slid out of Ron with a pop. He then coated his cock with oil before tossing the bottle aside.

He rested the head of his cock against Ron’s entrance.

“Relax and push against.” Blaise reminded.

Ron nodded before taking in a deep breath.

Blaise pushed inside and let out a deep moan as he felt tightness and warmth surround his length.

“Ron-ah... ngh... It feels so good.” Blaise moaned “I’m trying to move too much-oh shit! But Merlin, your ass.”

“Blaise…”

“Yes…” Blaise panted.

“Move,” 

“What?”

“Yes, it hurt but…. I think I like it,” Ron rasped.

Ron's eyes were so glazed over with lust, Blaise nearly came right there.

“Are you telling me pain turns you on?”

“I think so.”

Blaise moaned as he made a mental to note to bring that up later. He then moved his hip backward, pulling his length out of the hot tight ass that wanted so desperately to suck him in. He waited a few moments and then slammed back

Ron gripped tightly on the sheet, nearly ripping them as the head of Blaise cock slammed straight into his prostate.

Blaise began thrusting into Ron like a madman, he tried to go slow but his ass felt too good. It sucked him in so deep, clamping around his cock like it wanted it to permanently live there, and Merlin did Blaise wish it could.

It wasn’t like Ron’s moans were helping him to slow down either. Every moan and scream the redhead made, only made Blaise want to fuck him faster, pound into him harder. He wanted to fill this entire hotel with Ron’s sound of pleasure.

“More! Ah! Yes! I can take it! I can take it!”

Ron was drowning in pleasure. He never felt anything so good before. It was like a wave of pleasure was coursing through his body. Blaise didn’t hold back. His thrusts were quick and rough, hitting that mark inside Ron with each stroke.

“So good... ngh... knew you would be this good-uh! Waited so long and now I can finally-ah!”

“B-Blaise!”

That was only warning Blaise got before he felt Ron’s ass tighten around him as the redhead’s release hit his chest and stomach.

“Fuck!” Blaise moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head, pushing in one more time before cumming deep inside Ron’s ass.

For a moment, the room was only filled with their harsh breathing as they allowed their bodies to relax and enjoy the afterglow. And then... Ron started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Blaise asked as he snuggled up to the chuckling man.

“I just realized, I fucked my best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend.” Ron laughed

“Fiancee,” Blaise corrected as he pushed away some hair covering the man’s face.

“Husband, tomorrow,” Ron muttered.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Ron said while smiling. “I think I am.”  
\---  
Blaise watched at a distance as Ron and Draco talked with enthusiasm about the Chudley Cannons. He can’t believe that if it had just told the man sooner that he and Draco like the same team, all this animosity could have been avoided.

Ron suddenly got up from the table and went to go get his sixth helping from the buffet that night.

“Well, well, well,” Draco said as he walked over to Blaise. “It looks like I owe you thanks.”

“Me?”

“Yes, your cock seemed to have removed the stick up the weasel’s ass,” Draco said as he set beside Blaise.

“It was a bit more than that but I take the thanks, regardless.” Blaise smiled, “Also, don’t call him the weasel especially with him being your brother-in-law now.”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me.”

“Speaking of which, where is your significant other?”

“He’s-”

Before Draco could even finish his sentence, a distraught bridesmaid ran towards them.

“Draco, come quick. Harry didn’t understand how ice sculptures work and now his foot is frozen.”

Draco sighed and slowly got out of his chair.

“It’s always the cute ones, isn’t it?,”

Blaise looked over to Ron, who was currently spitting out the paper of the fortune cookie he had just eaten.

Blaise smiled

“Yeah, it always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing doesn't get a lot of love, so if you like this fic, please tell me so. It encourages me to write more.


End file.
